What About Love?
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Kaoru y Butch se aman desde los nueve años. Un amor tan tímido y tierno. Tristemente se tuvieron que separar...pero por ordenes del destino volvieron a unirse. Fanfic modificado. One-Shot


**Nota de la autora:** Hola, ya actualice esta historia, pero...mejor decidí hacerla en historia con un solo capitulo. Osea un One-Shot. Hice unas correcciones de la historia para que sea mas digna esta misma. No cambie mucho la trama, solo unas cuantas palabras. Me inspire por la canción Lilium tristemente no se de que quien es el artista, solo se que es del anime "elfen lied" y también de la canción de Numb de Linkin Park. Espero y sea de su agrado y comprendan por que lo hize en un One-Shot xD

**Warning!**: AU, OTP Malas palabras.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! PowerPuff Z no es de mi pertenencia. Lo unico que es de mi propiedad es el trama de la historia

* * *

**๋****•~**What About Love?~**๋****•**

**By**

**vAmPiRe-Bc**

* * *

Era una vez un día soleado sin embargo estaba un chico de cabellera azabache y profundos ojos verdes mirando con atención y sin olvidar aburrimiento a aquella maestra con sus explicaciones absurdas.

El ambiente era aburrido y con un toque ligero de presión. Butch rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro, esto indicaba lo aburrido y lo decaído que estaba. Solo un poco de lo último. Para matar el aburrimiento, empezó a pensar en —según sus amigos— su amor platónico.

Una linda niña que conoció en sexto, es su amor de la infancia, desde que tenia nueve años, en aquel tiempo era tan tímido que ni siquiera verla de frente podía, al menos que fuera de lejos. Tristemente se fue a Londres.

Asta por el momento, Butch sigue siendo aquel niño tímido que desde hace mucho tiempo debía dejarlo en el pasado pues esta apunto de cumplir dieciocho años.

Ya era lo suficientemente grande para NO seguir amando a alguien como un niño pequeño ¿No? Era una pregunta extraña pero complicada de explicar y responder.

Al parecer esos momentos de aburrimiento se fueron desvaneciendo al recordar los bellos momentos en que le mandaba cartas anónimas y también aquellos momentos que componía una o varias canciones dedicadas a ella.

Desde hace nueve años asta el día de hoy su amor a sido igual, con el paso de los años ha ido en aumento su amor por ella, si todos saben esta historia que experimento Butch, causaría ternura su bella historia.

En otra parte, una bella chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello azabache estaba sentada en una de las butacas de su salón, aburrida, miraba aquel pizarrón que por alguna extraña razón juraba ver jeroglíficos en lugar de ver las formulas que estaban viendo en matemáticas.

Lo peor es que no sabia el por que, o…simplemente no entendía matemáticas, lo mas probable—según ella — era la segunda y única opción.

Kaoru, por mas que le intentaba prestar atención a las clases solo se acordaba de su amor de la infancia, pues el sabia matemáticas sin ni siquiera esforzarse tanto como ella.

¿Ella a quien quiere engañar?

Pensaba en el porque lo ama

Por eso pensaba en el. Lo que a ella le entristecía era no tener el valor suficiente para dar el primer paso, pues nunca se han hablado desde que se conocen, nunca. Claro una vez hablaron

También algo que le entristecía era que el no sabia que lo amaba.

De hecho, que ironía ¿No?

Los dos no saben que uno ama al otro de la misma forma

* * *

Kaoru se levanto de su cama. Era el primer día de escuela y tenia que dar una "buena impresión" a su nueva escuela, pues por motivos ( que según ella eran unos motivos muy estúpidos) no pudo continuar en su antigua escuela. Estiro sus brazos y estos se tronaron por el movimiento de la chica.

Con muy poca fuerza de voluntad, se fue a bañar. Cuando termino de bañarse, se seco el cabello y se ponía unos jeans de color negro, una blusa verde con detalles negros, un chaleco de color negro y unos converse de color gris. Un bostezo se hizo presente.

Bajo las escaleras. Desayuno cómodamente con su familia y salio de su casa directamente hacia la escuela. En el camino, pensaba en lo mucho en que extrañaría a sus antiguos amigos, al hermoso paisaje de aquella escuela, e incluso a sus maestros.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Dudaba mucho de poder estar tan a gusto como estaba en su antiguo colegio. Pero…¿por algo pasan las cosas? O al menos es lo que quería creer Kaoru y también en que valiera la pena perder su valioso tiempo en una escuela que no conocía.

El camino era un poco largo. Tenia que recorrer enormes calles para llegar a su destino. Kaoru muy a lo lejos veía las puertas del portón, y también apreciaba los estudiantes que entraban ahí.

Entro a su nueva escuela, no con muchos ánimos, pero…aun que sea…entro y es "como dice Momoko" una nueva oportunidad de conocer personas.

Sonó (de una muy cruel forma) el despertador, aturdiendo los tímpanos de aquel chico que dormía cómodamente. ¿Qué demonios tenia que hacer para no ir a la maldita escuela? ¿¡Que ocurriera un milagro?! ¿¡O que?!. Aquel chico de cabellera azabache es Butch. Se ponía la almohada encima de su cabeza, con la mayor intención de no seguir escuchando ese sonido que lo obligaría a ir a esa cárcel. Pero no podía hacer nada más.

Se levanto, dispuesto a tomar un baño de agua fría para que lo despertara. Al terminar de bañarse, se puso una camisa negra, un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul y unos converse de color negro. Se recogió su cabello en forma de una coleta dejando un mechón tapando uno de sus ojos (algo muy típico de el). Desayuno y se fue a la escuela.

Al parecer, no se tomo la molestia de esperar a sus hermanos. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Para Butch estar solo es un momento tan cálido, pues el vive lleno de puras personas que no lo dejan estar solo. Una de ellas son sus hermanos. No lo dejan en paz jodiendole la vida lo mas que pueden.

Y por ultimo, las personas que no lo dejan ni un solo momento cómodo, son sus "admiradoras" para el son mas acosadoras que admiradoras. Ellas saben absolutamente todo de el. A excepción de algunas cosas un poco mas personales. Para el son sanguijuelas. Y el odia las sanguijuelas.

Resumiendo…¡El no puede vivir con esas molestias! Aguanta a sus hermanos ¿pero a esas sanguijuelas? ¡Son unas malditas perras en celo! Eso es lo que son.

Bueno…lo bueno es que Butch le saca la ventaja a esa situación. La verdad no esta seguro si es una ventaja, pero al menos es una noticia buena. Resulta ser que tiene una probabilidad de conocer a una persona que haga que el tenga su espacio, tristemente solo existe en su imaginación y nada mas ahí.

Y eso es lo que hace frustrar más Butch. Por eso caminar solo para llegar a la escuela, es algo muy sagrado para el.

Al llegar a su escuela, nota como los chicos hablan de una "chica nueva" no tenia idea, pero su conversación le saco interés:

— _¿Ya viste a la chica nueva?_

— _Si, esta muy sexy_

— _¿Muy? Mas bien ¡Súper ultra mega sexy!_

— _Si ya lose…¿Crees que nos haga caso?_

—_Si, vas a ver que si._

— _¿Y si se une a el club de fans de Butch?_

— _Bueno eso es una desventaja. Ya que el 90 % de las chicas están en su club_

—_Entonces Butch seria un afortunado._

Okay para Butch fue un golpe muy, pero muy duro en el estomago. ¿Acaso viene otra sanguijuela? El sabe que esta mal juzgar a el libro por su portada, pero la ultima vez que hubo una chica nueva en la escuela, se convirtió automáticamente en la líder de sus "acosadoras".

Kaoru notaba como algunos pervertidos la veían con malas intenciones, ¡que se creían esos imbéciles! ¡No por ser nueva es el juguete nuevo! Es algo que le frustraba en alguien. Siempre juzgan a una persona por su apariencia. No es que se vista como una prostituta, ¡claro que no! Si no por que es nueva piensan que es una chica fácil. Y la verdad es que no lo es.

Saco un papel donde venían sus clases. La primera hora le tocaba matemáticas. Le desagradaba esa idea, no es que odie las matemáticas, pero se le dificulta mucho y eso (o al menos a si lo piensa ella) le sacaba mucha frustración y presión.

Entro a su nuevo salón, no pudo dejar de evitar maldecir en su cabeza al ver aquellos animales en celo que la miraban como si fueran perros viendo un trozo de carne cruda. Era una sensación de acoso muy fea. Busco un pupitre que estuviera lo más cercano a la ventana. Encontró uno y ahí se sentó.

Butch entro a su salón. Ve como las chicas acosadoras empezaron su rutina la cual era molestarlo hasta el final del día. Su vista trato de encontrar su pupitre. ¡Y lo encontró!...pero encontró algo mas interesante. Visualizo a una chica, a su parecer muy hermosa, se veía entretenida escuchando música mientras veía la ventana. La miro de arriba a bajo. Sonriendo. Quien sabe porque, pero Kaoru volteó a ver a Butch (al parecer sintió su mirada). Ambos tenían la mirada fija, uno en el otro .Y viceversa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse Kaoru. Butch estaba en la luna, pero al poco tiempo reaccionando y sentándose en su pupitre.

Las clases pasaron lo mas rápido y extraño posible, la verdad, por raro que parezca, a ellos dos les pareció lo mas rápido; ¿Cómo no iban a creer que todo duro tan rápido? Aquel momento, ese diminuto encuentro, calco su tiempo. El maestro que es el tutor de aquel salón, presento a Kaoru, como nueva alumna, todo iba perfecto, pero…solo un pequeño detalle arruino ese momento, ¡Ahí estaba ese maldito chico! ¡Ahí estaba ese muchacho que le saco un sonrojo! ¡Ahí estaba el motivo de su vergüenza! Cuando se presento, el se le queda viendo….y no solo eso, aparte el sonreía.

Por otra parte, Butch estaba maravillado con aquella belleza de mujer, esa chica era muy, literalmente, hermosa. Al verla pararse, y presentándose a todo su grupo, no podía evitar mirarla y sonreír, pues ella tiene algo especial que le saca una sonrisa, y eso no es normal que el vea eso en una persona y menos si es una chica. Normalmente las chicas que conoce son unas malditas prostitutas, pero ella no parecía ser una de ellas. Eso es lo que le interesó en ella.

Las horas pasaron inesperadamente. Llego el tiempo del receso. Todo perfecto, todos iban con sus grupos sociales, pero, tristemente Kaoru se la paso todo el tiempo sola, no le agradaba las chicas de esa escuela, eran unas fáciles y ese tipo de amigas son las mas repulsivas que pueden existir. Además tiene en otras cosas en que pensar. Como en aquel chico ¿ese chico que demonios tiene de especial? Ella no lo sabia, pero le atraía.

Comía su comida. Veía como aquel chico la miraba y ligeramente sentía un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Llegaron las clases, de nuevo, acabándose el receso. Sentía ella como el resto de las clases, sentía la mirada acosadora del chico. Le atraía, pero sus miradas en cierta forma de agradaban, pero a la vez no.

En la clase de Biología, estaba lo mas distraída posible, cosa que le parecía imposible, pues su mirada estaba pasmada en ella. Hasta que escucho la voz de el profesor. Para olvidarse de aquello que pasaba.

—¡Muy bien chicos! Como saben, hay que hacer un proyecto para la feria de ciencias. Organicen sus equipos— dijo el profesor. Ella sudaba frío. ¿Qué va a hacer en ese proyecto si no tiene con nadie con quien trabajar?

Butch se dio cuenta, con solo verla, lo preocupada que esta. No lo pensó dos veces y fue con ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Butch

— ¿Qué me pasa de que? —pregunto ella un poco confundida con su pregunta, como si supiera lo que le esta pasando en ese momento.

—Te noto preocupada

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes? Si no me conoces—dijo ella, le contesto un poco grosera de su parte, pero a si salían sus palabras y el humor que expresaban esas palabras. Era como instinto o algo a si.

— ¿Por qué te enojas?

—No estoy enojada—dice ella mirando la ventana

—Bueno. Te creo. ¿Tienes pareja para el proyecto? —pregunto el sonriendo

—No

— ¿Quieres que hagamos el proyecto los dos?

— ¿Cómo por que o que necesariamente tienen que ser tu? —pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eres demasiado rebelde—dice el burlón mientras sonríe.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Vas a ser mi pareja o no?

—No

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me puedo conseguir otra pareja. Gracias.

— ¡Que orgullosa eres! Admite que soy tu mejor y única opción—dice el mirándola burlón, ella frunce el ceño.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Apenas y te conocí, no eres mi única y mejor opción!

— ¿Entonces es un si? —dice el como si nada, como si no hubiera escuchado su respuesta

—No….No pudo terminar la oración, ya que el continuo por ella, motivo por el cual se enfureció

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Decidido! ¿Mañana nos vemos para lo que vamos a hacer? —dice el burlón.

— ¡¿Pero…

—Te veo mañana—dice el mientras le guiña el ojo. Fue un momento extraño. ¿¡Por que demonios decido el solo algo que ella no quiere?! Apenas lo conoció hace unos segundos y ya son pareja de equipo. Un chico, que en cierta forma le atrae. No pudo terminar gracias a que era la última clase y sonó la campana de que oficialmente termino las clases.

"Maldita suerte la mía" pensó, mientras se dirigía a su casa.

* * *

Kaoru miraba aquel reloj de manecillas que posaba arriba del pizarrón. Se podría notar como un "tic tac" se hacia presente. Ese "tic tac" era cada vez mas lento y cada vez mas profundo. Miraba con aburrimiento las anotaciones el maestro de matemáticas. Unas anotaciones…en las que la mayoría no alcanzaba a entender. Y en otras si.

El espantoso chirrido de la campana sonó. Eso significaba que la maldiita clase había terminado.

Llego a la biblioteca de la escuela, tenia que encontrar tres libros: uno de ellos era para entretenerse durante un rato. Otro era para la clase de Geografía. Pues tenían que hacer un reporte de se mismo. Y el último…era para la clase de Biología. Si… ¿Acaso no se le ocurre por su cabeza que tenía que hacer el reporte de lectura con su compañero? ¿No se le ocurría que tenía que hacerlo en binas? Al parecer aquellas dos preguntas no le importaron a la joven Matsubara.

Caminando por las secciones de los libros; desde historia hasta literatura y no había encontrado ninguno de estos tres. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a su "compañero" en la sección de literatura. Donde ella estaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí linda? —pregunto Butch con todas las intenciones de molestarla. Ella se enfurece.

— ¡Por favor!...No actúes como si apenas me vieras —dice Kaoru crudamente. El solo sigue molestándola. Butch sonríe burlón.

— ¿Eso no sucedió ayer? —pregunta burlón.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dice sin rodeos la chica Matsubara.

—No se si te acuerdas, pero…¿acaso se te olvido que teníamos que hacer un proyecto de Biología?

—Si…si me acuerdo. Pero… ¿yo cuando dije que tu serias mi pareja? —pregunta seriamente Kaoru mirándolo con repugnancia.

— Mhp…lo dijiste ayer.

—Claro que no. Tu lo decidiste por mi, cosa que yo jamás pude dar mi opinión —dice Kaoru, agarrando un libro de literatura que estaba al alcance de su vista. Se fue a sentar a una mesa de la biblioteca. Tristemente, para poner las cerezas al pastel, Butch la siguió y se sentó en frente de ella.

—¿Me podrías dejar en paz? —pregunta desesperadamente, mientras la bibliotecaria con un "shh" de tono malhumorado, callo a la azabache. Kaoru estuvo esperando su respuesta.

—Tenemos que hacer el proyecto.

—Pero…yo lo voy hacer sola —dice Kaoru seriamente. Butch sonríe burlón.

—Por si no sabias. Es en "pareja" no es individual —dice Butch calcando a la joven pelinegra la palabra pareja. Esta se molesta por aquellas palabras, que en cierta forma, si son ciertas.

—¡Ahgr! Entonces encontrare a otra pareja —dice ella molesta mientras otro "Shh" de la bibliotecaria se hacia presente.

— ¿Cómo? Si ya todos tienen pareja. Soy tu única opción —dice Butch mirándola burlón y de esta misma forma sonríe. Ella suspira y la deja callada.

Había pasado 30 minutos después del incidente tan desesperante que sufrió Kaoru al encontrarse con su contraparte. ¿Por qué contraparte? Porque muchas de las chicas de la escuela decían "te pareces mucho a Butch". Tenia que admitir que es en lo único que tienen razón esas idiotas. Tenían: los ojos, cabello y casi en la personalidad, iguales. ¡Claro! El es muy pálido y ella casi no tanto. En eso se diferencian; y también en que el es un hombre y ella una mujer.

En cierta forma…se le hacia muy familiar. No entendía por que, pero…sentía que ya lo había visto antes. Como si antes ya se hubieran visto. ¿Pero…que importa? Solo es una teoría incierta.

—Oye…—escucho la voz de Butch —No… ¿no te había visto antes? —pregunta el serio.

—Mhp… ¿A que te refieres? —pregunta Kaoru, mientras sus ojos los abría como si fuesen platos. No entendía como era posible que…lo que ella pensó, el también le paso por su mente.

—Pues…parece loco pero, siento que tu y yo antes nos habíamos visto —dice Butch seriamente, observando sus ojos esmeralda de la chica. Ella piensa exactamente eso pero en su mente.

—Tal vez…nos habíamos visto por la calle, no se—dice Kaoru proponiendo una idea. Butch le respondió con un "tal vez". Otro "Shh" de la bibliotecaria se hizo presente.

—Entonces…¿Qué va a pasar con el proyecto de Biología? —dice Butch

—Mhp…creo que, al final tendremos que hacerlo los dos —dice Kaoru lamentándose de lo que dijo. Sus quejas las decía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sin embargo, Butch estaba sumamente contento por las palabras de la joven.

Había pasado 2 semanas después del proyecto. Ya lo habían presentado, Kaoru no entendía como era posible que sobrevivió con aquel animal por nombre Butch. El maestro se maravillo por su trabajo, y los estuvo presumiendo frente a todo el grupo.

Kaoru tenia pensado ya no hablarle a Butch cuando se acabara el proyecto. ¿Por qué? Porque solo eran compañeros de trabajo, no eran ni amigos, ni mucho menos novios. Pero el destino quiso que su "Enemistad" siguiera.

— ¡Kaoru! —grito Butch alegre.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Kaoru al ver como se acercaba hacia ella.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —pregunto el sonriendo. Ella sonríe, algo que su mente prohibió desde hace mucho.

—No se. Dudo que mi mama me deje—dice Kaoru. ¿Cómo mierda llegaron a esta situación?

—Entonces… ¿voy a tu casa? —pregunta Butch mientras una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios. Kaoru asiente. ¡Cada vez se empeora! ¡Maldita suerte!

Kaoru se fue a su casa. ¡A su bendita casa! No entendía porque ahora Butch, una persona que hace dos semanas odiaba, se convirtió en su amigo. A parte Butch le recordó antes de irse que es una "cita". Okay aquellas palabras tan fuertes para la azabache hizo que rebuznará, que se enfureciera y que maldecirá a todo el que se lo merecía. En este caso a el.

Antes de llegar a su casa, le dijo a su mama por su celular que iba a llegar visita. Al llegar a su casa. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Decidió darse una ducha con agua helada y dormir una siesta. Se puso una blusa de tirantes de color azul y un short de mezclilla. Se acostó en su cama y durmió.

— ¡Kaoru!... ¡Ya llego tu amiguito! —grita dulcemente Mitzuko. Kaoru escucha el grito de su madre. Se levanta de su cómoda cama, baja las escaleras, va hacia la puerta principal, para recibir a Butch.

Kaoru y Butch se pasan a la casa de la joven Matsubara. Butch le sonreía a Kaoru. Una sonrisa muy tierna y muy linda. Según Kaoru y Mitzuko. Los dos se fueron al cuarto de ella.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Kaoru, rogando que el no vaya a mal pensar la palabra "cuarto" "dos personas" "solos" y la pregunta "¿Qué hacemos?"

—Y si… ¿jugamos videojuegos? —pregunta Butch. Ella asiente. Ambos juegan el juego de Slenderman. Por obvia razón, ambos jugaban en distintos aparatos. Cada uno con su computadora. Al terminar el juego de terror, el vencedor fue Butch.

— ¡Te gane!

— ¡Claro que no!

— Entonces… ¿Quién murió por slenderman antes de juntar las ocho notas? —pregunta burlón Butch.

—Yo —dice Kaoru derrotada. Detestaba perder. Al final, ambos se pelearon y terminaron jugando un juego en el que básicamente cada uno trataba de estrangular a otro. Claro un juego muy infantil.

— ¡Te atrapare idiota! — grito alegre Kaoru. Jamás se había divertido tanto con un chico. Butch corrió, pero…se tropezó con la mochila de Kaoru. Se golpeo el hombro con el buró de Kaoru y callo al suelo. También un pequeño libro le callo en la cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta Kaoru a Butch. Este le responde con un "si estoy bien".

— ¿Qué es este libro? —pregunta Butch curioso.

—Es mi álbum. Lo tengo desde que tengo 8 años —dice Kaoru sentándose enfrente de Butch. Butch abre el álbum curioso por su contenido. Se ríe por una foto en la cual ella sale vestida de payaso. También se ríe por las fotos en que sus gestos eran muy graciosos. Ella lo acompaña con su risa. Pero…su risa callo de golpe al ver una foto en la que salía ella, con unos amigos…pero, lo curioso es que salía el. ¡Salio Butch en una foto de Kaoru a los 9 años!

— ¿Qué…que pasa? — pregunta Kaoru preocupada.

—Este…este soy yo —dice Butch contemplando la foto. Kaoru se sorprende por la respuesta de su contraparte. Sus ojos se abren como platos al ver la siguiente foto. Salía Kaoru y sus amigos y salía el, pero…estaban en su salida se sexto.

Butch recordó aquel momento…sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Kaoru solo lo observaba. La bella chica ve la foto. Y también recordó aquel momento.

— _¿A dónde vas? —pregunto el niño de nueve años. La niña sonríe._

— _Me voy a Londres— dice Kaoru. Butch se entristece. _

— _¿Cuándo regresaras?_

—_No se…No te preocupes. Cuando regrese, podremos estar juntos — dice Kaoru. Butch baja la mirada._

—_Entonces… ¿si estaremos juntos? —dice Butch tomándole de las manos._

—_Si…te lo prometo._

—Tu…tu eres de la niña que jamás pude olvidar —dice Butch abrazándola. Kaoru lo abraza sintiendo su cálido cuerpo estrechándose en el suyo.

— ¿Por qué me olvidaste? —pregunta Butch.

—Jamás te olvide…—dice abrazándole muy fuerte.

— ¿Por qué…no te molestaste en buscarme?

— ¡Claro que te busque!...no sabes la falta que me hiciste —dice Kaoru mientras el agua salada y cristalina salía de sus ojos esmeralda. Butch la abrazaba aun mas, toma su barbilla para que la obligara a verlo. Butch veía sus ojos, aquellos ojos de los cuales se enamoro una vez.

—Tu también me hiciste falta —dijo Butch besando los labios de Kaoru. Ella corresponde el beso mientras sus brazos rodearon su cuello y sentía como las manos de el agarraba su cintura.

Estaban tan felices porque a pesar de ser un amor infantil, siempre se mantuvo uno en el recuerdo del otro. Y al final ambos se juntaron, ambos se volvieron a ver y sintieron el afecto del otro. Tristemente casi nadie de las personas en la actualidad no pueden vivir aquel momento como ellos lo vivieron, pero esta historia es una de las demás, mas lindas de todas.

_Fin_

* * *

_¿Reviews o favoritos?_

_Vamos es gratis :D_

**_Acuérdense__ que esta historia se alimenta de sus comentarios. XD Y yo también me alimento de estos. Nos leemos la proxima_**


End file.
